A suspension device is typically interposed between a vehicle body and a vehicle wheel of a transportation device such as an automobile or a motorcycle to suppress transmission of an impact generated by an irregularity on a road surface to the vehicle body.
When a suspension device is used in a three-wheeled vehicle or the like so as to be suspended between a left-right pair of vehicle wheels, the suspension device may include stroke locking means for locking expansion/contraction (a stroke). In this suspension device, the vehicle body can be made independent by locking expansion/contraction of the suspension device during parking or a temporary stop.
JP2005-247303A discloses a suspension device constituted by an outer tube and an inner tube that is inserted into the outer tube to be capable of advancing and retreating. This suspension device includes a suspension device main body interposed between a vehicle body and a vehicle wheel, and stroke locking means for locking expansion/contraction of the suspension device main body.
The stroke locking means includes a caliper element fixed to the outer tube, and a pin element fixed to the inner tube so as to slide against the caliper element. The caliper element includes a brake shoe that can be locked by the pin element through an operation of a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system includes a hydraulic circuit, and a pump operated by control means.
In this suspension device, expansion/contraction of the suspension device is locked by having the control means operate the pump in order to lock the brake shoe, thereby restricting relative movement between the outer tube and the inner tube.